


Two Lonely Souls

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They give each other what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games round 3, the Kink Grab Bag. My chosen kinks were pegging and age gap.

They're both lonely.

They both need something.

They find each other.

Since Peter and all he did to her, since werewolves came out of fairy tales and fucked with her life, she needs to be in control of herself, of her surroundings, of her lover. Jackson was willing to give her only so much and not what she truly needed. His leaving was almost a relief.

Since Victoria's death, his father's betrayal, the near loss of his daughter, he needs to surrender, to lose control willingly, to let someone else be in charge. There is a reason he has always been seen as the perfect Argent male. He knows when to bow to a female authority.

How it started isn't important. What they give each other, is.

Chris winces at the ache in his knees. He's not young, and years of running over rough terrain have damaged the cartilage, but he doesn't complain.

The three slick fingers in his ass driving him to distraction and making his cock ache with need offset any discomfort.

Lydia hums softly to herself as she preps him. He told her once he could wear a plug, be open for her always, but she likes how tight he still is in the beginning, the little grunts he makes as she forces one beautifully manicured finger after another into him.

Her other hand is between her legs, idly playing with her clit, keeping herself on edge.

When she decides they're both ready, she removes her fingers and watches his stretched hole try to rebound. Smiling, she reaches for her toy and straps it on with the ease of familiarity.

This isn't the first time they've done this by a long shot, but it is the first time in over a month that Chris has gone without any restraints. Usually he wants her to tie him to the iron headboard, not because he's afraid he'll fight her off, but because he's afraid he'll fight himself. Tonight his hands are braced on the mattress as he waits.

Lydia can see he's in a good place--the look on his face one of both desire and contentment. She did that to him. That makes her feel powerful.

Slicking up the dildo, its base nudging her clit just right, she leans forward and asks, "Ready?" because she doesn't want to hurt him. Pain isn't their goal here.

"Yes," he grunts, as she requires a verbal response, and his body quivers with a need that goes much deeper than sexual desire.

Slowly she pushes the head of the dildo into him, watching as his rim spreads around it, always amazed that he can take it. At first, she offered a smaller, slimmer toy, but he needed something much bigger.

He needs to feel it, to feel taken.

As she bottoms out, Lydia rubs her clit against the nubby base and moans softly. Her hands take Chris' hips, her blunt nails biting in, and she presses forward harder, then pulls back and fucks in again.

Breath driven from him, cock leaking onto the bedding, Chris falls to his elbows which lifts his ass a bit higher. The angle change rubs the fake cock against his prostate, makes his balls tighten, and then her hand is wrapping tightly around the base of his dick.

"Not yet," she breathes and fucks him again and again.

He doesn't beg--he never begs. If he comes, it's her decision and he gratefully gives her that power.

As she strokes into him, Lydia strokes his shaft. Fucking him harder, her pelvis slaps his ass, and she loves that sound. As she feels her orgasm approaching, her thighs begin to shake and sweat beads across her breasts and stomach, but she wants to see him fall apart first. Her grips loosens, her fingers tease across the slit of his cock and she moans, "Come."

In hard shudders, Chris does, spilling over his stomach. Panting harshly into a pillow, he lets his body relax, his mind go blank, and it's all so good.

With a stutter of her hips, Lydia comes as well, with hard shoves of the dildo against his overly sensitive prostate. He whimpers and she slumps over him for a moment, before pulling out and kneeling beside him.

Slowly Chris lowers to his belly, into the mess that dripped onto the bed, and he feels safe.

Lydia's hand strokes over his back, her lips brush his shoulder, and she feels strong.

End


End file.
